Change Of Fate
by XxNamastePeoplexX
Summary: Our life is filled with moments like what-ifs.So what if Peeta when abused by his mother stands up for himself and leaves his home.What if he kinds a father figure in unlikely person.what if he turns up gay!super gorseous!peeta bamf!peeta boyxboy slash mxm yaoi you have been warned so no flames or ill slap you!


Peeta Mellark as every one that knew his name called the blonde beauty in district twelve,was not happy the reason well because his mother was a total bitch and his no god son of a bitch of a father was as useless and ignorant as always.

What kind of sick twisted witch for a mother will hit her youngest son just for not doing a small job like picking a freaking comb form the floor which by the way,was their because the harlot has Swiss cheese for hands,so Peeta did the best thing he did. Snarled.''Its not my fault you're a messy person bitch pick your own crap I'm your son not a person servant'' least to say that did not end . ,so what if he's a mouthy bitch and takes crap from no one,only at the age of 8,if the witch is ready to beat her own son for something she did shes mistaken him for someone who will lay down and take her crap,so bruised and scratched but with dignity intact and after given the she-devil a piece of his mind Peeta found himself on the road with a few prized things like his new shoes their black and leather thank you for asking,but did nothing to prevent him from the did he wish the fugly witch dies a slow painful dead preferably with load of bloodshed and gore.''hey kid,wait up!'' turning to the sound of the voice Peeta found himself face to face or face to lower abdomen damn his short height! with a tall boarding figure of a man in his 30's who was quiet good-looking with brown eyes and hair with muscles in all the right places ''you alright'' ''yeah i like having the shit kicked out of me so I'm juuusst fine'' ''sorry,you kinda look awful'' ''no shit Sherlock!'' ''you could be nice you know'' whatever what do you want,say it and live'' Peeta asked already annoyed with the strangers who is putting him on edge ''actually you look like you could use some help,you can come with me to my house I'll help you'' something about the man Peeta didn't like how is eyes seemed wicked or his grin a little too wide ,now Peeta knew he was gorgeous to put it simply,and he did not miss the memo ''stranger danger'' so to him the man screamed RAPIST with a big neon signs pointing at his head so Peeta while facing such a situation knew just what to do with the speed of lighting Peeta kicked the man in the balls and ran like the bats out of hell groaning the man fell to his knees however still tried to stand on his feet ''COME WHERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" screamed the in pain however on his feet.

Fear gripped Peeta when the sound of approaching footsteps fell on his ears,now not only was he homeless but possibly going to be raped and murdered as well just great life was such an unfair bitch to him! Running with all his might,which wasn't much given his height so it didn't take long for the man to catch up to Peeta was lifted of his feet and dragged in the nearest dark alley while still kicking and screaming like a lunatic,but no,no one came like seriously a child is screaming at the top of his lungs and nobody comes to investigate cowards,and whats up with rapists and dark abandon alleys that's so cliche`so Peeta voiced his thoughts ''You know dark alleys are seriously the most clichés place to commit sexual assault so no point for creativity,and now what my knight in shinning armor is going to save me'' well that surprisingly read:NOT bought a laugh out of pedo hottie ''I'm not going to rape you,y'known'' ''WHAT,then why the fuck am i dragged in a dark alley of all places'' ''you have a potty mouth y'known that'' ''yeah well my mouth is way to big i cannot control what goes in and out of it,now give me a reason why you bought me where'' ''well because I'm gona chop you like a peice of meat'' hearing those words made Peeta blood turn ice-cold much like the water from glaciers ''soooo your going to kill me,in cold blood,with possibly the most painful way possible?'' ''pretty much'' ''BUT WHY,I'm gorgeous I'm smart and I'm funny you have no reason to kill me!'' Peeta exclaimed voice reaching in a woman like squeak which he will later deny at all costs ''Well how about I don't give a damn about how or what you are and I just like killing people'' the man said in a joyful way as if what if was doing was completely justified,which it isn't! ''please let me go I don't want to die a virgin'' Peeta's voice had reached higher octaves in its hysteria which could break glass now because let's be honest dyeing a virgin is for loser and Peeta is not a loser ''to bad'' hottie said with a bored tone the psycho hottie produced a knife out of nowhere,Seriously where did the fucker hide it! and launched himself at Peeta widely slashing at his mid section however Peeta being smaller and agile dodged it easily.''Help'' peeta screamed while trying to dodge another attack,just when Peeta was corned a burl slammed into the hottie bring him to ground.A man with shaggy blonde hair and the smell of whiskey and vomit which quite frankly smells disgusting punched psycho in the nose and head butting him into unconscious.''You alright name's Haymitch Abernathy'' So its safe to say that,that was the day or rather the night that Peeta understood streets at night in 12 were dangerous which and that night his entire life changed.


End file.
